What if there is?
by DJdaanie
Summary: Misaki and Nowaki both had a fight with their lovers, but what if there is...? someone who would love them? X3 *Wink Wink* ;3  MisakiXNowaki
1. Chapter 1

What if there is..?

by ~DJdaanie

What if there is..?  
>by ~DJdaanie<p>

Nowaki got the feeling, that he was nobody. He had a huge fight with Hiroki-san, who said that he hated Nowaki, and then he was thrown out. He had nowhere to go and he didn't care. Right now, the only thing that was on his mind, was to find someone, even if it's only one person, who would care for him, smile to him, say his meals are delicious and someone who would love the things Nowaki would do for him. On the moment he thought that, there was something falling before him, "Ow, ow, ow, that h-hurts!" Nowaki looked up from his thoughts, and for a moment he was stunned, and dropped some of his pictures he was still holding. For a moment, he thought, he saw Hiroki-san. But it wasn't him, the colour of his eyes where different, they where green. Nowaki was to stunned to say anything, even if it wasn't Hiroki. The young men that had fallen down stood op, and picked the pictures up. He hold them before Nowaki's nose "I-I think these p-picture belong to you." The boy said with a warm smile. Nowaki retreated from his shock, "Yes they are." He said with a fake smile. The boy looked on his watch "S-snap, it's already so l-late. I'm sorry for d-disturbing you." He said, and walked away. Nowaki was looking on his watch to… the boy was right, it's already pretty late. Nowaki stood up and he headed to the flower shop, for work.

…: later that day :…  
>~pling ling~ the door of the flower shop opened "Welcome." Nowaki said, "A-ara, you're the one from t-this morning…" Nowaki looked up to see the boy, when he heard the familiar voice. "S-so you're working h-here." The young man in front of Nowaki smiled brightly. Nowaki did not know what to say, but then he knew that he didn't thank the boy for that morning "Thanks for this morning!" Nowaki said, this time with a real smile, "My name is Kusama Nowaki." Misaki looked up from the flowers he was looking at, "I-I just picked u-up your picture's, m-my name's Takahashi M-misaku, nice to know y-you." He said, shaking Nowaki's hand. "Do you search any special flowers?" Nowaki asked, when he saw his boss. Misaki looked around "D-do you have t-tiger lily?" Nowaki looked up, mostly these flowers where used for a grave. "Sure we have them, for how much do you want a bouquet?" Misaki thought for a moment "A b-bouquet for 3000 yen, p-please." "Hi!" Nowaki said, beginning to wrap up the flowers. "Is it for a special event?" He saw that the expression on Misaki's face turned to sad for ten seconds, but then it turned into a smile again. "T-the grave of my p-parents." He said. Nowaki couldn't help but to feel sad for the boy. Misaki felt awkward and wanted to change the subject, "D-do you live close by?" he asked. Then the expression on Nowaki's face turned to sad, "A-ah, if I asked s-something w-wrong just say s-so!" Nowaki looked up and chuckled. "It's fine, it's just that I broke up with my lover and right now I don't really have anywhere to go…" Misaki didn't think to long, "Y-you can stay o-over at my home, i-if you want to, o-of course." Misaki said a bit doubtful, Nowaki looked kind of, deep in thoughts. 'That there really are people this nice…' "If it's no trouble for you Misaki-kun." Misaki looked up with a warm smile, "N-no it really is n-no trouble at all!" Nowaki smiled back and walked to his boss, asking if it was okay if he'd go away a little bit earlier. His boss nodded, giving Misaki a smile. Misaku just smiled back.<p>

When they where walking to Misaki's home, Misaki stood still, "I-is it okay that w-we first go to t-the graveyard?" Nowaki just nodded. When they arrived at the graveyard, Nowaki saw more people standing at the grave they where heading for. He saw them looking their way. "Misakiiiii!" a young childish voice said. A little girl was walking into Misaki's arms. Misaki smiled, "Hello Misaki." He heard two voices of adults, a man and female. "Onii-san!" Misaki said with a smile. 'He has a brother?' Misaki laid down the flowers, pried, and looked up again. "W-what are you doing h-here?" Misaki asked. "I came so soon as possible when I heard what happened between you and Akihiko, I wanted to know if you where alright!" Takahiro said with a concerned voice. Nowaki saw that Misaki's face wasn't happy anymore, but gloomy. "Ow yeah, that…" he said grumbling. The female looked like she saw it to, "O yeah, Misaki, do you perhaps know Aikawa-san? She works as editor." "A-ah, yeah, I know her, s-she's coming every s-Saturday at Akihiko's house." Misaki said, happy that the subject was changed. "Thanks Misaki." She said, giving the same warm smile, that Nowaki knows from Misaki. 10 minutes later, they where saying goodbye. "C-come on Nowaki-san, l-let's go home!" Misaki said. "Okay, Misaki-kun." Nowaki said.


	2. Chapter 2

**What if there is..? 2**

by ~Djdaanie

…**...: Last Time:...**

"O yeah, Misaki, do you perhaps know Aikawa-san? She works as editor." "A-ah, yeah, I know her, s-she's coming every s-Saturday at Akihiko's house." Misaki said, happy that the subject was changed. "Thanks Misaki." She said, giving the same warm smile, that Nowaki knows from Misaki. 10 minutes later, they where saying goodbye. "C-come on Nowaki-san, l-let's go home!" Misaki said. "Okay, Misaki-kun." Nowaki said.

…**...: Nowaki's POV:...**

When we arrived at Misaki-kun's apartment, it was already pretty late. "Y-you can sleep in m-my bed, I w-will sleep on the c-couch." _'Ah, I can't let him do that...' _"it's okay, I will sleep on the couch, I'm the one who is troubling you!" "N-no! You are my g-guest!" He said with a hint of anger. We continued like that for ten minutes. I decided to give in, I know it wouldn't help. "Fine... I will sleep in your bed..." He smiled. It was a beautiful smile. But it wasn't a _real_ smile. It was the same smile from earlier. A **fake** one. Now that I think about it, he smile's a lot, but it is all fake. "Hey, why is your smil-" _**-CRASH, BAM!- **_ "I-I'm sorry..." Misaki-kun muttered. Apparently he let some plates drop. I started helping picking up. I looked at Misaki-kun when I was done. A piece of the plates had hit his hand, but Misaki-kun hadn't noticed it yet. He looked at me when I was frowning worriedly and followed my gaze. When he looked at his hand, he kinda looked surprised because he hadn't noticed. He tried to get the first aid kit from the kitchen cabinet, but couldn't reach it. I chuckled. _'He really is kinda cute, I have to admit...' _wait... did I just think that? Well, it didn't matter. I walked up behind him and got the first aid kit for him. "Here you go!" I said smiling giving him the kit. "T-thank you." "I'll help you! I'm a doctor, so I can't let you do it!" I winked to joke a bit. He blushed. A cute, little, red blush. I bandaged him, and he started cooking. "You can w-watch television if you w-want." came from the kitchen. "Okay, how do I put it on?" I wasn't really good with technical stuff. Except if it's from the hospital of course. "F-first push the r-red button with TV o-on it, then the red b-button on the t-television." "Thank you!"

…**...: Misaki's POV:...**

"Thank you!" He shouted back from the living room. I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I still kinda love Usami-san, but Nowaki-san was nice to... I sighed again when I put the plates on the table, and ten minutes after that the food. "T-time to e-eat!" "Hai!" I sighed again when I sat down (I know, I know, he sighs much! But he has a broken heart so let him be pwease;)!) apparently he noticed it and frowned at me worriedly. I shook my head 'No' saying I was alright. From the looks of it he didn't believe it but decided to let it go. "Itadakimasu." We said at the same time. We both had to chuckle and started eating. _'I don't need to be a baby about it, Nowaki-san had problems to and he doesn't say anything about it...' _I looked up at Nowaki-san who was working some fish down his throat. From the looks of it he didn't like it. He looked up at me and saw me staring. "Sorry, I just don't really like fish..." He said, "That's O-OK, next time I-I will make something w-without fish." _'… because I don't really like it either.' _I only added fish because I taught Nowaki-san liked it, but apparently I was wrong. ~Ring tone... (XD I don't know witch one?)~ "M-Misaki Takahashi s-speaking." Nowaki-san looked at me curious, **"Hello Misaki-kun."** "Ah! S-sempai!" _'What does he want...' _I kinda was annoyed, I was still angry at him for loving Usami-san, but not as much as I taught I would be. **"I just wanted to ask if you know what literature homework was, I kinda forgot to write it down..." **Sigh! Big sigh! "Ehm... w-wait I'll look f-for you..." **"Hai!" **I stood up and grabbed my bag, almost trowing anything out when I finally found my agenda. "Anno... R-read page 56 'till 60 and make exercises 30 and 31." **"Arigato, Mi-sa-ki-kun"** I just knew he winked, I could feel it. (telephone telepathy... again! To know more about this read SasuNaru – Exploding love ;)) "Bye senpai!" **"Bye!" **~Beep Beep Beep~ I sat down again. "Your Senpai?" I sighed, lying wasn't an option, "Y-yes..."

…**...: After Dinner:...**

(still Misaki's POV)

When we finished together, we washed the dishes. He didn't mention the phone call but still seemed curious. After that we watched some television, "I'll go hit the showers if that's alright?" "S-sure..." I said kinda absently, because I was watching my favorite program -Kuroshitsuji- The program got my intention, because I kinda saw myself in Ciel. After five minutes I heard the shower.

**A/N: yeah... I don't know if anyone is even reading this, and if I should even continue? Mwuah... But I don't care XP I forgot to do the A/N in chapter one... Am so sorry... I'm not going to say "If I don't get … reviews I don't write" But reviews will be appreciated :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**What if there is..? 3**

by ~DJdaanie

…**...: Last Time:...**

When we finished together, we washed the dishes. He didn't mention the phone call but still seemed curious. After that we watched some television, "I'll go hit the showers if that's alright?" "S-sure..." I said kinda absently, because I was watching my favorite program:

-Kuroshitsuji- The program got my intention, because I kinda saw myself in Ciel. After five minutes I heard the shower.

…**...: Nowaki's POV :...**

I turned the shower on and felt the hot water streaming down my body. I kinda felt attracted to Misaki. But that was probably only because he looked like Hiroki. I searched threw the bottles of soap and found the shampoo. While I was washing my hair, I was in deep tough.

_'Maybe I _**_do_**_ like him... but that would be to soon, I only know him one day!' _

I was so deep in tough, I didn't realize how long I was under the shower. When I was finally done, I walked in the room with a black sweatpants and a white shirt.

"Misaki-kun do you hav-" I looked at the boy, sleeping on the couch.

He looked kinda cute. No. Not kinda. He **was** cute. He was **freaking** cute. I couldn't control myself when I got a few bangs of his hair out of his face, _'Soft...'_ His hair was soft, like a feather it was light.

"Good night..." I whispered, I kissed him on his head and walked to search for the bedroom, when I found it and my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

…**...: Misaki's POV :...**

I was awake, the whole time. I couldn't sleep but still had my eyes closed. I was about to open them and stand up, I heard Nowaki talking.

"Misaki-kun do you hav-" but he cut himself off when he saw me 'sleeping'. I decided to pretend that I was asleep to see what he would do. I thought he would just walk away. But no. He softly got a few bangs of hair out of my face.

"Good night..." He whispered, and kissed me on my head. STOP! Wait... wha? H-h-he KISSED me! Well... this was something new. I heard him walk away, and when I heard a door slamming closed I decided to 'wake up'.

I looked around to make sure he wasn't there anymore. When I saw he wasn't I got a pillow and buried my face in it, to hide a furious blush.

I felt my eyelids go heavy and lay down. And stared at the sealing. But I couldn't sleep. The moment that he kissed me kept replaying in my head. (a/n: Won't we all replay it if Nowaki kissed us? ;P) But after some time sleep took over me and I fell asleep anyway.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It showed 06:47. I groaned and decided I should start making breakfast. When I started I found myself to distracted, by the night before. I got a apron, I know it's girly you don't have to tell me, but in that way my clothes wouldn't get dirty. (a/n: * cough* still girly * cough *) And started the preparations.

After a couple of minutes Nowaki made his way in the room. Trying to hide my blush I turned around pretending to be busy with stirring. "G-good morning.." I muttered, just hard enough for him to hear. "Good morning!" Goddammit, where did he find the energy to be so... so... energetic?

He stood right behind me, in shock I jumped a couple of feet in the air. "Are you OK?" He asked concerned. "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine..." I turned to stirring again.

"Do you need any help?" help? With what? The fact you kissed me yesterday and that it's driving me crazy? Why would I need help with that? I knew he didn't know that I knew he kissed me. (do you still get me?) but of course I knew what he meant.

"N-no, it's OK. Y-you don't have to h-help." why did I always stutter? I sounded like Hinata from Naruto! (a/n: don't own it, 'cause if I did, there would be some freaking yaoi and/or shounen-ai in it... (: hehehe...)

He walked towards the table and watched me cook. Sigh~ God, why me? Why do I always have to be the one with a whirlpool of emotions! I only know him one fucking day dammit! OK, one and a half, but that doesn't matter! It's still a short amount of time!

I finished cooking and we at together. He told me the jobs he had, hobby's and things he liked. I told him the same. We had a few same hobby's and things we liked. And I kinda felt comfortable with him. Like I just found my childhood friend back or something.

"I-I'm off for s-school!" I yelled back while leaving. "Bye! Have fun!" _'Have fun...? Yeah, sure, school is the most amazing thing in the world alright...' _ when I got at school I was almost to late.

But my mind wasn't at school. No, it was at the kiss. I know what you're thinking. Yes, the kiss, again! However, the day was over before I knew it, and I walked home.

When I walked in the apartment a delicious smell hit my nose. I walked in the kitchen and Nowaki was cooking.

"Welcome back!" He smiled. "I-I'm home..." I muttered and put my bag at the table **-poof-**. Yeah, it was a heaaavy bag.

**A/N: Yeah, I know about the POV's and large text blocks. From the next one, their both changed.**

**Dear Junjo Crazy, **

**I really appreciate your help. I wrote this story a couple of years ago, but left it unfinished. About your points, I know what you mean, but I don't feel like changing something. This one's already not in such large blocks of text. Second, the POV's, this is the last one with both, from 4 it's Nowaki, 5 – Misaki etc. third, like I said, I wrote this years ago, so about practicing, I'm really doing my best. And finally, I know I suck at it, but I do it for fun. I know I'm no good but still. But, again, I really really really appreciate your help! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**What if there is..? 4**

by: ~Djdaanie

…**...: Last Time :...**

But my mind wasn't at school. No, it was at the kiss. I know what you're thinking. Yes, the kiss, again! However, the day was over before I knew it, and I walked home.

When I walked in the apartment a delicious smell hit my nose. I walked in the kitchen and Nowaki was cooking.

"Welcome back!" He smiled. "I-I'm home..." I muttered and put my bag at the table **-poof-**. Yeah, it was a heaaavy bag.

…**...: Nowaki's POV :...**

"Welcome back!" I smiled. "I-I'm home..." He muttered and put his bag at the table **-poof-**. Hmm... apparently it was a heavy bag.

"Groan..." Misaki sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned, while stirring in a pan with curry. "A-ah!" He looked surprised. "J-just a lot of h-homework..." Was all he said, before he walked away to his room, and closed the door.

What was his problem? Nothing out off ordinary happened right? The only thing was that kiss. But. He was asleep. Right? Well... looks like I have to find out on my own. **-Sigh- **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It kept going on. For two weeks straight. He would ignore big questions, and only answer with yes or no, and sometimes maybe. And he was ignoring me. What did I do wrong? Did I upset him in some way? Or doesn't he want me to be here? All with all, it was depressing.

After these two weeks, I decided I should confront him. If I did something wrong I will try to change it.

It was noon when Misaki came home, and directly sat down on the couch. I approached him, I was going to find out for sure! Okay... maybe I wasn't so sure.

"Misaki-kun?" he jumped around two meters in the air. (78.7401 ") "W-w-what is it?" "What did I do wrong?" A surprised look came my way, "Huh? W-what do you mean?" "What did I do wrong? Why have you been ignoring me?" Now he looked like a tomato.

"W-w-well, n-nothing really, only that y-you.. -" The last was a whisper. "I'm sorry, could you say that again?" He hid his face in a pillow. "I-it's that y-you k-..." damn that pillow! I grabbed it away, "One more time please?" He looked at me with eyes that looked like plates, and was still tomato red.

"Y-you..." Okay, this was getting irritating, but I had to put up with it. "I, what?" "T-two weeks ago, y-you... k-k-kissed m-me?" Oh, so he knew I kissed him.

Wait. What! He knew that? All the time! So, now it was my turn to turn into a tomato. I looked down at Misaki. He blushed like mad and looked to wall, as if it was the most important thing in world.

God he was cute, and irresistible, and sexy. Fine, now I was drooling.

I looked at Misaki again, looked like he wasn't going to stop the awkward silence. "Misa-chan..." Wow, that's one's new. The nickname got his attention too. I bent down to kiss him and he leaned up to meet my lips.

Our lips where a centimeter away they brushed together and then- BAM!

"Misaki, you're coming home!" A silver haired man that looked to familiar screamed, we had jumped apart before he could see something. And now I knew where I saw that face.

Usami Akihiko.

**A/N**

**Djdaanie: Dun dun duunnnn~! Oh, I'm evil. First this is short, and second, a cliffhanger! Oh yeah, sorry for that (actually meant) PM the last time in A/N...**

**Misaki: If you're sorry, why don't you just go on and write?**

**Djdaanie: * looks surpised * Misaki... do actually like this story? * Grins ***

**Misaki: W-what? N-no I just... how sooner you write this, the sooner it will be over... * looks away ***

**Djdaanie: Of course, keep telling yourself that ;) (Woow... sucky conversation...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**What if there is..? 5**

by: ~Djdaanie

…**...: Last Time :...**

Our lips where a centimeter away they brushed together and then- BAM!

"Misaki, you're coming home!" A silver haired man that looked to familiar screamed, we had jumped apart before he could see something. And now I knew where I saw that face.

_Usami Akihiko._

…**...: Misaki's POV :...**

There he was, the cause of all my problems. And suddenly, I felt angry.

I found happiness, in Nowaki. But, he had to come and let everything crumble. I looked over at Nowaki-san, who looked angry, to.

"What do you want?" I asked without stuttering, what surprised us all. But more surprising was how cold it came out.

But I wasn't. I wasn't surprised. This man caused me so much misery, so much pain and suffering. That I honestly didn't care about him anymore. He could just die right in front of me, I would help him, but I wouldn't care.

"Misaki..." came out in a sad whisper. "Please, come back!" he took a step forward, and I one back. Another one, and another one. Until my back hit the wall. Now I couldn't walk away anymore, and Usami-san kept coming.

Just before he could grab me, Nowaki stood with his back to me, between us, in order to 'protect' me.

"Long time no see, _Usami-sensei_." Nowaki glared at him, and if looks could kill... they would both be dead. Usami-san glared back.

"Go away, _brat_, this got nothing to do with you!" So they already knew each other? I wonder how...

Wait... did he just call Nowaki _brat_? I felt anger boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"Usami-_san_, I don't want you, and especially you, to call Nowaki-san a brat!" I came from behind Nowaki. "Because, Usami-san, first, you of all people don't have the right to." Okay, now Usami-san would've died twice, I knew I was glaring to.

"Second, how do you even _dare_ to come here, and tell me 'I should come home'!" I was burning red from anger. "And third, don't you have senpai to look after now! You should just go away, and leave me alone!"

Aaaaaand, I lost control.

He looked surprised. I couldn't see Nowaki's expression because I was still half behind him. "M-Misaki..." "Don't 'Misaki' me! Go away!" he stepped back to the front door. But before he walked out, he turned around "I won't forget this." And with that, he left.

The moment the door clicked, I fell to the ground, sobbing. I don't know, it felt good to finally let everything out. But still.

Nowaki turned around and wrapped his arms around me. He said nothing, neither did I. We just sat there. There was only one sound filling the room.

My sobbing.

**A/N**

**Djdaanie: Yo minna! This is the last one I wrote years ago, so if I should actually continue, tell me~!**

**Akihiko: * suddenly appears * I'm going to kill you!**

**Djdaanie: Ehm... Ehm... Bye Byee! * goes running for her life ***


	6. Chapter 6

What if there is..? 6

by ~Djdaanie

…**...: Last time :...**

The moment the door clicked, I fell to the ground, sobbing. I don't know, it felt good to finally let everything out. But still.

Nowaki turned around and wrapped his arms around me. He said nothing, neither did I. We just sat there. There was only one sound filling the room.

My sobbing.

…**...: Nowaki's POV :...**

I said nothing, neither did he. We just sat there. There was only one sound filling the room.

His sobbing.

Never in my life I felt so helpless, I always knew how to help people, but this time I didn't. I... I really don't know.

After a minute, the sobbing turned into crying. It sounded so hurt, so lonely and so... heartbroken. Even I felt like crying. I never cried, not even in front of Hiroki-san... (A/N: now, where did we hear that before..?XD But I don't know if it's the truth though...)

It felt like an eternity until it stopped. He fell asleep, the trail of tears still on his face. I lifted him up and walked to my -his- bedroom, and laid him down. I got to the bad room to change.

When I got back he was talking, actually mumbling, in his sleep. And it surprised me.

"N-Nowaki... please d-don't... l-leave me..."

I smiled sadly, "How could I possibly leave you..?" I mumbled back. He must have heard me, because he started to smile a little. I lay down next to him, and kissed his forehead "Goodnight..."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~,~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The sun shined threw the window, and shone in my eyes. I woke up, to find Misaki still sleeping. He hugged me and snuggled my chest.

It was cute to see.

Bangs covering his face, and his eyelashes curled up against his cheek. His mouth agape a little. It could make the angriest people melt.

That reminded me about Hiro-sa- I mean Kamijou. I love Misaki, but, I can't help wondering how he's doing.

Misaki stirred in his sleep and mumbled something about... rabbits? Oh well.

I Glanced at the alarm clock. It read **06:15** so I still had a hour to go before I had to get up.

I tried to sleep, but wasn't tired anymore, and found that I couldn't. **(A/N: I always have that... so annoying!) **So instead, I decided to watch Misaki in his sleep.

**A/N**

**Me: * Sniff * Thanks everybody for those wonderful reviews!**

**Misaki: Baka! You forgot to say 2 things the past 5 chapters!**

**Me: Oh, yeah... oopsie :P**

**Nowaki: You forgot the DISCLAIMER! (Me: I don't own JR)**

**Misaki: You forgot to say sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes! (Me: There you have it, I'm really sorry!)**

**Nowaki: And now you have to explain...**

**Me: =D aren't they sweet?**

**Nowaki&Misaki: Don't ignore it!**

**Me: =( Oh well. I got a question about the title of the story. I also could have done: What if there is someone who cares? What if there is this thing called love? Etc. Etc. I'm bad in deciding, so I called it _What if there is...? _**

**Misaki: Aaaand..?**

**Me:... * Blinks * Owh! About Misaki groaning and sighing! I was in a hurry, sooo it's right that I didn't pay attention to that detail, that it was kinda impossible. **

**Me&Nowaki&Misaki: We're sorry if that bothered you! Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

…**...: Last time :...**

That reminded me about Hiro-sa- I mean Kamijou. I love Misaki, but, I can't help wondering how he's doing.

Misaki stirred in his sleep and mumbled something about... rabbits? Oh well.

I Glanced at the alarm clock. It read **06:15** so I still had a hour to go before I had to get up.

I tried to sleep, but wasn't tired anymore, and found that I couldn't. **(A/N: I always have that... so annoying!) **So instead, I decided to watch Misaki in his sleep.

…**...: Misaki's POV :...**

I was awake, and felt someone gazing at me. But honestly, I didn't care enough to open my eyes. I only cared about the nightmare's. Every time, I didn't want to wake up, I was afraid they would change into reality.

But after sometime I eventually opened my eyes, and... wait... Didn't Nowaki sleep in my bed? Then what was I doing here?

I gazed upward, only to be greeted by Nowaki's happy eyes. "Good morning Misaki!" I blinked the sleep away out my eyes. "Good morning..." I mumbled.

My legs wobbled when I tried to stand, and I had a headache. I wobbled out of the room, and walked to the bathroom.

When I came out, Nowaki was beginning with preparing breakfast, and I decided to ask if I could help. I didn't have anything else to do anyway.

"Can I help you with breakfast?" I asked while washing my hands already. He turned around and smiled. "No I'll feel bad if you let me stay here for free!" "O-okay, If you say so..."

And with that I walked to the living room, grabbed my Literature book and started learning, in case I would have a pop quiz.

Half an hour later my eyes and brain hurt, and Nowaki called out for breakfast.

"Ne... Nowaki?" He looked up at me with his mouth full of food "Hmm?" "W-what happened after Usag- Usami-sensei left yesterday? I-I don't remember..."

He choked his food and looked about to spit it out. I'm glad he didn't, 'cause then it would've been in my face. **(A/N: EWWWWW!) **

"Nowaki? Are you alright?" He looked straight into my eyes, and I felt my face heat up. "Yes I'm fine, and n-nothing happened. But..." He looked away and wanted to say something, when the clock hit 9 PM.

Crap! "I have to go! I'm late!" I grabbed my bag and coat, put on my shoes and sprinted out the door. "Bye Nowaki!" "Bye!"

When I walked into the school gate, I bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry sens-" "Just. Walk. On" Ugh, now I don't want to go to literature anymore, looks like Kamijou-sensei is in a bad mood.

I walked past Sumi and his friends, I wasn't really friends with him anymore after... you know... And towards my own group of friends, and without Usami-san, that group formed pretty fast. Looks like they all wanted to be my friends from the beginning, but were to scared.

The day went by pretty fast, but my last class what literature. Let the hell begin! * Sigh... *

"Takahashi-kun! Don't sigh in my class!" _-Plonk-_ A eraser landed on my... desk? Somethings wrong, he never missed. Wait, am I really worried! The whole class stared at him in disbelief, _the_ Devil missed! And the world ended right now. He looked sad. He never ever showed his emotions! (except anger)

The bell rang, and everybody slowly crept out the classroom. When I walked to the front gate, I also saw Kamijou-sensei walking a couple of feet before me. He had his head down and his bangs covered his eyes.

When I wanted to say something, I spotted Nowaki at the gate. He looked around and when he saw me he smiled "Misakiii!" I saw that Kamijou-sensei froze when he heard Nowaki's voice.

I stared at him. Nowaki followed my gaze and also froze. "Let's go Misaki." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the apartment. What was that all about? First he acts weird at breakfast and now this? What was going on?

When we arrived inside he finally let go. "What was that all about?" I mumbled. Nowaki didn't look at me. He just stood there. And then...

He collapsed into his knees. Just like I did after Usami-san left.

"H-he..." He choked out between his sobs "... was my l-lover." right after he said that, he broke down. I couldn't believe my ears. He? Kamijou-sensei's lover!

I sat down beside him, and hugged him.

I didn't know what else to do. We where in the same boat, and didn't know how to deal with it.

**A/N:**

**Me: Hello everybodyy! I'm sorry for the wait! **

**Misaki: Woow... this chapter was actually longer that the others...**

**Me: Very funny * 3 ***

**Misaki: I'm being serious!**

**Nowaki: Now, now. Don't fight, there are still readers...**

**Me: Oh yea... I just wanted to say sorry for the grammar/spelling faults...**

**Misaki: And she doesn't own us..! (thank god! =u=)**

**Me: Bye everybody, 'till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

…**:Nowaki's POV:…**

I never cried in front of anybody, but this time I couldn't help myself. I was an emotional disaster. I think I love Misaki, but seeing Kamijou-san only turned out to be painful. He did the same thing to me as I did to him last night.

I didn't stay awake long. To speak the truth I didn't really sleep well past nights. And right now, being in Misaki's arms, I felt warm and comfortable. I never really felt like this with Kamijou-san. He always tried, but it never really worked. I would always pretend to be fine.

The last thing I remember was Misaki (trying) to carry me to bed.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I awoke, it was cold and I heard the shower. But that wasn't the only thing I heard. When I listened very carefully I heard someone sing. Soft and beautiful.

When the shower was turned off, the singing also stopped. I decided to "Stay asleep". I heard Misaki walking closer and the bed on my right slowly went down a bit, because he sat down. He caressed my cheek, and I don't think I ever felt something so soft before.

He bent down a little, kissed my cheek and whispered "Goodnight…" At the moment he kissed my cheek, I lost my self-control. I grabbed the front of his PJ shirt, and kissed him full on the lips.

When I broke away I stared into two big, shocked, green eyes. Misaki panted lightly. "Misaki…" Came out breathless. "… I love you." And I kissed him again. His lips where just as soft as his caresses. It was kind off addicting.

I pulled him down next to, never breaking the kiss, and put my arms around his waist. After some time we separated. "Good night, Misaki" Misaki hesitated for a moment, but after a couple of minutes came a soft "Good.. night", and with that, I dozed off.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I woke up the next morning, Misaki was no longer there. I patted bare-foot to the kitchen and found a note on the countertop.

_Dear Nowaki-san,_

_Sorry I left without saying anything, but otherwise I would've been late for classes or wake you up, and because it's your free day you should take as much rest as possible. I just wanted to ask if you could come to 'Junjou Restaurant' tonight, around 7pm. I hope to see you tonight._

_Greets,_

_Misaki._

I arched an eyebrow. This was unexpected, why does he want me to come there? Did something happen? Is he going to tell me he wants me to move because of yesterday night? OK, that last thing sounds a little paranoia, but hey, after living with Kamijou-san you can't think **to** crazy.

My day went pretty slow. I cleaned a bit, ate, watched a movie and half trough I fell asleep. Around 4pm I woke up again and decided to make a walk in the park.

I walked for a while, and stopped at the place where it all happened. The place where I met Misaki. OK, so I saw him two times before in the flower shop, but this is where I saw this man's real kindness. I sighed. I wonder what he's planning.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long :S but I got a veeery mean review, and didn't feel like writing anymore. But not because that person said something about me or my story, but about the readers. Sorry, but if you do that then you're a real jerk. Plus, if you have the guts to say something mean, don't do it anonymously!**

**So far me being angry :P But this chapter isn't over yet~! :O From now on we'll still have the same day but in Misaki's POV. So, here we go:**

I woke up one minute before my alarm beeped. Blushing, I made my way out of Nowaki's arms, and walked to the bath room. A picture from yesterday night ghosted trough my head. Together with one sentence.

"_Misaki… I love you."_

Hurriedly I splashed some water in my face and watched my reflection. My face was flushed and my chocolate-brown hair was a mess. Normally they were to, but now I looked like a hedgehog.

When I finished my hair –after freaking 30 minutes!- I grabbed breakfast and wrote a note to Nowaki.

_Dear Nowaki-san,_

_Sorry I left without saying anything, but otherwise I would've been late for classes or wake you up, and because it's your free day you should take as much rest as possible. I just wanted to ask if you could come to 'Junjou Restaurant' tonight, around 7pm. I hope to see you tonight._

_Greets,_

_Misaki._

I still couldn't believe I was doing this! With Usami-san it took me six months and now only two and a half week! Oh well, Usami-san and Nowaki **are** actually the opposite of each other.

I silently closed the door behind me and made my way to school. I totally forgot about yesterday, but when I walked into literature and _Kamijou the devil_ glared at me, I felt like I had to run away.

"Aww man, he's angry again!" Nina (a girl from my friend-group said.) "At least he didn't show his emotions anymore" Gideon (a boy) answered. _I don't know if that's a good thing…_ I thought to myself.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

And I was right. It wasn't a good thing. For **me**, it wasn't. Everything throw-able was thrown to me. Erasers, books, pencils even a mug with coffee! That one hurt the most…

Behind me my friends started to talk again. "Ne, Misaki, why does he only throw stuff at you?" should I really answer? They knew about my homo-sexuality, but to get caught talking… oh well, it couldn't get any worse anyway. "Probably because I live together with his boyfriend.."

"What~! **HE** had a boyfriend? Poor guy... and then I mean the boyfriend. What's his name?" Nina asked. "Nowaki, and you're right, looks like Kamijou-sensei really hurt hi-" _**TWHACK~!**_ "Au!" Damn demon interrupted me. "TAKAHASHI-SAN! NO TALKING IN MY CLASS! YOU GOT DETENTION!"

Well, fuck! Now I'm probably going to be late tonight! "Sorry Misaki~" Nina and Gideon told me. "It's okay." I whispered only for them to hear.

_~Riiingg_

Let's get done with this hell as soon as possible. I really don't want to make Nowaki wait (long). "Takahashi! Follow me!" Kamijou-sensei yelled from the front of the classroom. "Yes sir!" I yelled back.

I heard many rumours about _'The devils office'_. But it was just normal. Except the amount of books. "Sit down!" I did as I was told (not that I really had a choice or something). "Do you know why you're here!" I sighed. The normal answer would be _"Because I talked in class." _ But that wasn't it.

"Because I was with your ex-boyfriend yesterday?" Oops… that escaped me. Kamijou-sensei also looked shocked. I expected an explosion. But he just sighed. "Kind off, yeah." And he looked away.

"Listen, sensei, until yesterday I didn't know he was your ex-boyfriend! I'm really sorry!" I apologized and bowed. He looked my way and smiled a bit. OK, now I was really crept out. "That's not it…" He looked me straight in the eye. "Listen, I won't be angry. Partly because I was the one who hurt him. I don't want to take him away from you either, but I want you to say sorry for me…"

"Why don't you say sorry yourself, sensei?" I began to pity him. "You saw it yesterday, didn't you? When he saw me he walked away… he doesn't even give me the change…" He looked sad. "I'm meeting him tonight at a restaurant, why don't you come along?" Again, it escaped me.

But, maybe it could actually work. "You think then he won't run away?" "Eh… Maybe… but I've got a plan. So do you agree or not?" He blinked a couple of times. "Okay, so now just tell me your plan, and don't expect extra points." "I wouldn't dream of it sensei…" But it was worth trying… "Here's what we're going to do…"

**A/N: Hahaha, omg this really sucks, doesn't it? Oh well… next time last chapterr~! :O Maybe I'll do a sequel, lemony, one-shot. Depends on the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Dun own (obvious..) But if I could own 1 thing, it would be Misaki, he's so cute :3 but I can't… T_T**

'**till next time~! Thanks for reading! 3 =^_^= **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nowaki's POV**

I came back home and immediately searched for something to wear. Wow, how girly I sounded. But I was really looking forward to tonight, on one side then. The other side of me was scared shitless. About what he would say.

I showered, did my hair and dressed. When I arrived at the restaurant I was fifteen minutes too early. Nervously I stepped inside, where a young girl with big, blue eyes smiled to me. "Kusama-san I assume?"

I nodded. I was too distracted by how the place looked. It was kind of dark, the only light coming from the candles. Also, there were rose petals everywhere. All with all, it looked beautiful romantic.

The girl (Nina, if I can trust her name tag) waved her hand in front of my eyes. "Kusama-san? Are you in there?" I snapped out my daze "How do you know my name Err… Nina-chan?" She smiled mysteriously. "Misa-chan told me of course!"

Misa… ki? How does she know him? When I wanted to ask her, a boy stepped up behind her. "What's taking you so long to help, Nina?" Nina-chan smiled, turned around and whispered something in the boy's ear. His eyes widened, and he looked in my direction. "A-are you Kusama-san?" I smiled and nodded.

The boy (Gideon) bowed "Sorry for my rudeness, sir." I shook my head "It's ok." Nina-chan interfered. "If you would follow me pleas." She walked towards the balcony, and I simply followed. It was even more beautiful than inside.

On the balcony was only one table and two chairs, with candles on it, and some wine. The railing was covered in roses, with here and there a candle. The moon shone through the trees. It was spectacular. Did Misaki really arrange all this?

"Would you like to sit down, sir?" Nina-chan asked. I nodded and walked slowly to the table. "Now we only need to wait for Misaki-kun" Nina said, and walked back inside, closing the balcony doors behind her. After a couple of minutes, the balcony doors opened. But it was not who I was expecting.

It was _him_.

**A/N: Okaay, I know POV switching is irritating, but right now I need to do it. I'm sorry if it irritates you. Also, now we're going to Hiroki's POV, and after a while back to Nowaki's. On with the show. Aaand~ ACTION!**

**Hiroki's POV**

I was genially surprised. Takahashi-san's idea was brilliant! Of course I would never say it to him, but it really was.

Right now we were on our way to the meeting place with Nowaki. It was a nice little restaurant, named "Junjou Restaurant". When we stepped inside a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes walked our way. "Misa-chan!" She said and waved. But when she saw me, she stopped dead in track.

Oh yeah, she was one of Takahashi-san's friends, Err… Nina? She bowed politely "Welcome, Kamijou-sensei." I only nodded in response. Misaki grabbed her hand and walked to the back of the restaurant. "Kamijou-sensei, go ahead, he's on the balcony." He said and smiled, before he disappeared.

Unsure I walked to the balcony doors. I still wasn't sure what I should say. '_Hey Nowaki, sorry I lied to you about me and Akihiko-san, we actually are in a relationship.' _ Yeah right. I know Takahashi-san was in a relationship with Baka-hiko, and he also knows that Baka-hiko cheated on him with me. But he still wants to help me, why?

I grabbed the door handle, and opened the door. Nowaki smiled my way but when he saw it was me, the smile immediately dropped. Oh no… this wasn't going well…

**Nowaki's POV**

**(A/N: again sorry for changing, but otherwise the story would be a little short… ^^')**

I smiled and waved Hiroki-san goodbye. When he walked through the doors I expected the worst, but he just wanted to apologize. He said that Misaki didn't plan it at first and just wanted to help. So now I only had to wait for _him_ to walk through the doors.

I didn't have to wait long.

The doors opened, and revealed Misaki. He walked to the table and sat down. "Good evening." He said, and smiled. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked, I wanted to know why he brought me here. "Ehm… A week or something?" When I wanted to ask why, the girl walked out.

"Goodnight sirs, I present you the menu." She handed us both a menu and took a step back, "Would you like to drink something?" Wow, she really was like a maid. "I would like water." I said, I wasn't really thirsty so if I had to drink something… "Me too."

She wrote the order down, bowed, and walked away. I started reading the menu. When I decided I put it down and looked up. Misaki was staring at me. "Nowaki…" My breath hitched, that sounded so sexy. "…I brought you here, because I-" "Here are your orders." We both jumped up. This was the second time Nina interrupted us.

She blinked, "Did I interrupt something?" "N-nothing at all, haha." Misaki said and scratched his head. "What do you guys want to eat?" we ordered and short after got our meals. We didn't talk anymore.

Dessert was served. It was truly beautiful. A big Strawberry/Chocolate cake with roses and a heart on top. It was also eaten in silence.

When we finished Nina grabbed everything, winked Misaki's way and left. Misaki blushed and looked at me. "I erm…" He gulped and continued "I asked you to come here because I want to tell you something…" Oh no… I expected the worst. "I L-l-lo…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, here it comes.

"I love you."

My eyes widened. He barely whispered it but I heard it. "W-what did you say?" Misaki flinched. "I-I love you…" I couldn't stop the bright smile that visited my face. Misaki looked away, with a tomato red head. I walked toward him, and stood still next to his chair.

"Misaki…" He looked my way. God, he looked cute. "… I love you too." I said and kissed him. His eyes widened but he melted in the kiss soon enough.

We parted, our foreheads touching and both smiling. Yeah… this was definitely going to be a happy end.

**END **

**A/N: Hello everyone! You probably all hate me now… you had to wait so long and now it's only so short and crappy… ^^' 'm truly sorry! *bows***

**Okay, so I'm thinking (for the first time in my life..) if I should make a sequel… I'll let you guys choose what I should do next. Here are the options:**

**Sequel **_**'What if there is..?'**_** (It'll be a oneshot and if you guys want a lemon) And it would be called (…Review and tell me…)**

**New story, but then with the couple Misaki/Hiroki OR Misaki/Shinobu**

**AU oneshot Misaki/(tellmewho)**

**Review and tell me plz :3**

**Byebyee~! 3 thanks for reading!**


End file.
